


Abismo

by Tsuki_Sichi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Character Death, Dark Loki (Marvel), M/M, Minor Character Death, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi
Summary: "¿Qué hizo el abismo contigo? Hermano". Pensó Thor mientras mantenía su mirada en Loki. El verde de esos ojos parecía ser opacado por una oscuridad latente, no propia si no adquirida. Thor pudo recordarlo en ese momento, volvió a ver como los ojos de su hermano se apagaban cuando ambos colgaban del puente sobre el vacío, volvió a verlo caer y perderse en la vastedad de una oscuridad absorbente.-Regalo para mi "Amigo Secreto, navideño", evento organizado por Thunder & Mischief - Thorki --Au asesino serial, historia ambientada en Londres, 1930.-Historia completamente original y de mi autoría.-Queda prohibida la adaptación y/o publicación de esta historia en cualquier otro medio o plataforma.
Relationships: Loki & Thor
Kudos: 2





	Abismo

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo especial para “Loki Abels”.  
> Espero que te guste este pequeño obsequio que hice con mucho cariño para ti.

—Han pasado casi cincuenta años desde la última vez que tuvimos casos tan perversos y aterradores.  
—Y tienes toda la razón Jane, exactamente son cuarenta y dos años desde Jack pero el nivel de maldad de este nuevo asesino es impresionante, puedo decirlo con seguridad, nuestro querido destripador a quedado en segundo plano.

Un click sonó en la desordenada habitación del pequeño hotel de Portland Road. Las agradables voces del hombre y la mujer que mantenían una seria conversación, se silenciaron cuando la radio fue apagada por el único sujeto que ya estaba cansado de escuchar lo mismo en todos lados.

—¿Crees que sea él?— En el lugar se encontraban dos hombres cuyo físico era similar. Ambos altos, ambos rubios, ambos de tes clara. Compartían la misma expresión frustrada. Fandral, quien se atrevió a hablar después de que la transmisión fue apagada, se hallaba mirando el bullicio en la calle desde la ventana; prefería estar haciendo justamente eso a, enfrentar los ojos abatidos y acusatorios de su amigo.

—No... No lo creo... No sé realmente— el segundo hombre en la habitación se dejó caer en la cama en que dormía, hizo rechinar los resortes del colchón y llevó ambas manos sobre su cabeza para peinar con desesperación el cabello largo y alborotado. Llevaba tres días sin tratar de trenzarse el cabello para que no le cayera en la cara, prefería hacerse una coleta fea y desordenada. —No puede ser él.  
—Thor— dijo Fandral girándose y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, la ciudad dejó de ser interesante. —No tenemos más pistas y todo lo que hemos investigado, nos ha traído hasta aquí. — Tan rápido como vio a su amigo alzar la mirada y llevar sus manos a su cara para cubrir su boca, dejó caer los brazos a los lados y suspiró cansado. —Tenemos que encontrarlo ya e irnos de aquí. Si se trata de él, está causando un grave daño.  
—Lo sé, pero sabes que Loki es difícil de atrapar.

Una mentira, eso bastó para que Thor perdiera a su hermano, para que su familia se desmoronara y él, el Dios del Trueno, terminara viajando de Reino en Reino, de galaxia en galaxia,de un rincón del universo a otro buscando a su pequeño hermano. Todo había sido injusto, Thor lo sabía y Loki merecía la verdad completa, no la media que arrojó su padre, Loki tenía que volver a su hogar, con su gente. Tenía que regresar a Asgard, con él. 

Ese era el séptimo viaje que realizaba a Midgard, esta vez terminó en Londres tan sólo con Fandral, su leal amigo, como acompañante. Al principio tuvo a sus órdenes a varias tropas de Einherjar, después se volvieron voluntarios, en los últimos viajes terminó con algunos amigos, al final fue Fandral el único a su lado sumergido en una búsqueda que no llevaba a ningún lado.

Pero ahora estaban ahí, en Notting Hill, uno de los barrios más importantes de Londres. El último rastro de seiðr de Loki que rastreó Gróa, la seiðkona a la que Thor siempre acudía, había centelleado débilmente en esas calles neblinosas. Ahí permanecieron esperando a que otro destello apareciera, otro rastro que seguir. No hubo ni uno más, pero empezaron a surgir rumores, luego noticias que se convirtieron en confirmaciones y, hechos que pasaron a aterrorizar a toda la población.

En dos meses Thor se dio cuenta que estaba en el lugar correcto.

—Deberíamos ir a comer algo, después continuamos con esto— Fandral sonrió, movido por la urgencia de hacer cualquier otra cosa que, seguir pensando en Loki y las atrocidades que seguramente estaba causando. Caminó hasta la pequeña mesa redonda donde había dejado un sombrero negro de copa, lo tomó y le dio un pequeño giro con su mano para colocarlo con gracia en su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se ondulara más a los lados; abrochó los botones de su larga gabardina y se acomodó la mascada de seda verde azulado, bajo la camisa oscura que usaba.

Thor soltó un ligero bufido burlón, Fandral nunca lo admitiría pero, él y Loki eran muy parecidos. Ambos se movían bajo su propia vanidad, elegantes y formales a cualquier lado que fueran, coquetos y encantadores a su manera, incluso compartían el gusto por colores similares. Sí, Thor pudo sonreír en ese breve momento al ver a Fandral patear su bastón para después girarlo y apuntar hacia la puerta, indicando con alegría su pronta salida.

Pero Fandral no era Loki, Loki jamás guiñaría un ojo a quien sea que fuese una cara bonita para invitarle a una noche de diversión; ni siquiera los miraría, o si lo hace pero sus ojos altivos apenas y se moverían del camino frente a él.

Thor también arregló la mascada roja que usaba e intentó acomodar su desordenada coleta, después de todo, tenían que perderse entre la gente de Londres; vestir como ellos, actuar como ellos y hasta hablar como ellos. A Fandral le salía muy bien ser un caballero, a Thor le quedaba mejor sonreír encantadoramente como un príncipe en su traje negro.

Después de una semana relativamente tranquila, apareció en los diarios matutinos una noticia escandalosa. El cuerpo de un joven de veintisiete años fue hallado en un callejón, presentaba las mismas heridas de los cuerpos hallados durante los últimos dos meses. Varias puñaladas en el pecho y abdomen, la espalda completamente desecha por golpes de látigos, los párpados cerrados y, las cuencas de sus ojos vacías. El joven resultó ser un egresado de Cambridge, un chico encantador de complexión atlética, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ojos que ya no existían. Él ocupó el décimo lugar en la lista de víctimas cuyas características y modus operandi eran iguales.

Pero esta vez hubo algo diferente. El joven tenía la mano derecha hecha puño y, de entre sus dedos tiesos y fríos, pudieron rescatar un pequeño pañuelo blanco, en él había un bordado fino y elegante de color verde esmeralda y, en una escritura estilizada y bonita se leía: príncipe dorado. 

Eso era todo. Thor gruñó enojado, arrugó el periódico hasta hacerlo una bola enfurecida y lo arrojó al cesto de basura de su habitación. Fandral sólo lo miró y escuchó atentamente la tormenta eléctrica que comenzaba a manifestarse en el cielo. Habían anunciado un buen clima para todo Londres, ahora había un montón de gente corriendo de un lado a otro en las calles, intentando refugiarse de la furiosa lluvia que en cualquier momento se desataría. 

—Thor, debes calmarte— Fandral fue directo al basurero para sacar el periódico arrugado y poder leerlo, la catástrofe seguía siendo legible en letras grandes y negritas. — Harás que los pobres londinenses se orinen en sus pantalones.  
—¡Me importa un carajo! — Gritó Thor con la voz despedazada y hecha furia. —¿¡Qué no lees!? ¡Ahora está claro!— Respiró hondo antes de continuar y hacer que su voz se apagase con cada palabra. —Es él, Fandral. Es Loki el que ha hecho esto.

—No es seguro...  
—Claro que es, tú mismo sospechabas de él desde hace una semana. Esto lo confirma.  
—Sí, es cierto— vaciló Fandral antes de suspirar amargamente.— Bueno, es hora de volver a casa. ¿No crees?

"Antes de que aparezca un cuerpo más", Fandral no lo dijo, arrugó los labios y esperó por el asentimiento de su amigo. Thor volvió a inhalar una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de dirigirse a la puerta y tomar el bastón que siempre traía consigo, a diferencia de el de Fandral que llevaba una ostentosa gema brillante en la empuñadura, el suyo estaba cubierto de un cuero grueso color marrón.

Esa misma noche, ambos se dirigieron al callejón donde el cuerpo fue encontrado, para su mala suerte el lugar seguía acordonado y había una patrulla montando vigilancia. Pero no necesitaron irrumpir en la escena, la huella de seiðr de Loki latía cerca del lugar, no ahí, si no a unas cuantas cuadras más; internándose en el parque cercano y desvaneciéndose bajo un puente de piedra.

Las empedradas y húmedas calles estaban desérticas, las personas se mantenían refugiadas en restaurantes y cafeterías a pesar de que la torrencial lluvia había cesado; el único rastro que quedó de la tormenta, fueron los enormes charcos en el suelo y, el cielo ennegrecido por espesas nubes aún cargadas de agua.

Thor pensó que al llegar al lugar donde el seiðr de Loki desaparecía, no encontraría nada, siempre era así pero, para su sorpresa, su querido hermano estaba ahí, recargado en un muro del puente, oculto en la sombra que la luz de los faroles no podía desplazar. 

—Loki— Thor murmuró para si mismo, no quería una respuesta cuando sabía que sí, ese era su hermano esperándolo por alguna extraña razón. Después de tanto tiempo.  
—Hola, hermano— Loki dejó su lugar bajo el puente y se dejó ver por Thor bajo la luz de un farol. —Fandral— él sonrió al ver la expresión seria del amigo de su hermano a su lado.— Tan galante como siempre.  
—Loki— esta vez fue Fandral el que habló. —Tan bien luces bien.  
—¡Lo sé! Debo admitirlo, en esta parte de Midgard tienen un gusto refinado en ropa, va conmigo pero, me decepciona mucho ver los harapos de mi hermano, debiste ayudarlo a elegir su vestimenta.  
—Créeme, lo intenté.

—¿Por qué, Loki?— Interrumpió Thor, afligido a cada segundo de ver la naturalidad con la que actuaba su hermano.  
—Porque te ves faltan con eso. Te quedaría mejor una gabardina larga y aterciopelada, oscura, claro o incluso roja aunque no es común pero sí muy sobresaliente.  
—No, Loki. Sabes a lo que me refiero.  
—Oh, sí. Bueno, por eso están aquí.

Loki sonrió ampliamente, esa era una sonrisa afilada que Thor jamás había visto; desquiciada y perdida. Atolondrada y demente.

Thor sostuvo su bastón con fuerza por el cuerpo y un rayo iluminó todo el cielo, las sombras de los árboles se proyectaron en el suelo siniestramente pero, no hubo tiempo de más; el bastón jamás llegó a tomar la forma de Mjölnir y, ni Fandral ni él tuvieron tiempo de hacerse con sus armaduras cuando un halo avieso de seiðr esmeralda, los atrapó en una especie de red paralizante. 

Ese era el verdadero poder de Loki, no esas huellas débiles que estuvieron siguiendo. Paralizador, aterrador, asfixiante. Acogedor y abrumador. Fueron largos segundos cayendo al suelo, después nada. La sonrisa de Loki se perdió en la oscuridad de sus párpados cediendo a la magia aplastante. Escuchó a Fandral gruñir algo después, nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró atado en una silla de madera vieja, una simple silla de madera que fácilmente podía romper, pero no pudo, ni siquiera lo intentó al sentirse atado tan fuertemente por sogas que claramente estaban hechizadas. Y, frente a él, Loki. 

Su hermano estaba sentado en una silla similar a la suya, sus codos descansando en los reposabrazos mientras sus manos se unían sobre su regazo; la mirada fija en él sin parpadear, en sus labios una leve sonrisa y su postura recta en el asiento. 

Thor miró a otro lado, Loki era difícil de seguir viendo, lucía más delgado y pálido, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros pero, no desordenado ni descuidado. Era su hermano y al mismo tiempo, no lo era; parecía vacío.

El lugar donde se encontraban estaba iluminado por un farol colgando en una de las paredes, juzgando bien la habitación, podía jurar que estaba en un sótano, el olor a humedad era fuerte y el moho se notaba en las esquinas de cada pared y, a pesar de eso, el suelo era de madera, una vieja y crujiente con cada leve movimiento. 

El crujir de la madera lo hizo reaccionar y giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, Fandral estaba ahí, atado como él y aún inconsciente.

—Él está bien— dijo Loki con un tono frío que no parecía ser suyo.  
—¿Por qué? Loki— Thor volvió a preguntar y los ojos de su hermano parecieron brillar, sólo un poco y no como antes. Antes de que lo perdiera.  
—Te estuve buscando todo el tiempo, Thor, pero no te encontré y tuve que buscarte en alguien más pero ninguno era tu, ninguno fue suficiente— Loki se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento y Thor lo pudo ver, en los ojos esmeraldas de su hermano ya no había vida, ya no había ni un destello del chico travieso que nunca debió dejar caer.

"¿Qué hizo el abismo contigo? Hermano". Pensó Thor mientras mantenía su mirada en Loki. El verde de esos ojos parecía ser opacado por una oscuridad latente, no propia si no adquirida. Thor pudo recordarlo en ese momento, volvió a ver como los ojos de su hermano se apagaban cuando ambos colgaban del puente sobre el vacío, volvió a verlo caer y perderse en la vastedad de una oscuridad absorbente.

—Se lo que estás pensando, hermano— Loki arrastró sus palabras, parecía estar hablando como una serpiente, arrojando veneno con cada sílaba pronunciada. —He sido cruel, sí y no sabes cuánto me divertí— se levantó de su asiento y en dos pasos estuvo sobre Thor, con las manos cayendo pesadamente sobre sus hombros, aparentando fuertemente hasta causar dolor.— Pero tú, tú querido hermano fuiste más cruel conmigo, siempre brillando sobre mí. Siempre.

La presión en los hombros de Thor disminuyó cuando Loki se enderezó y dejó de respirarle sobre la cara. Loki se alejó lentamente de él y fue hasta Fandral, se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo tomó del rostro para alzarlo.

—Es una lástima— siseó Loki. — Es tan apuesto— giró su rostro hacia Thor quien miraba con horror como su hermano sonreía y recargaba una mejilla contra el cabello de su amigo.  
—Por favor, Loki. No hagas nada...— Thor recuperó el habla unos segundos.  
—Nada ¿qué? Thor  
—Nada... Nada.  
—¿Nada como esto?

Thor se atragantó con su aliento y con el grito que se formó en su garganta, escuchó el estrepitoso crujir del cuello de Fandral cuando Loki, sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento, lo destrozó al girarlo con brusquedad para arrebatarle todo en un segundo. Thor sólo miró con horror y, con el eco del sonido atrapado en sus oídos junto con el ruido de sangre acelerada en su sistema.

—Esto no es divierto— bufó Loki, poniéndose de pie y dejando a Fandral en el olvido de las sombras del lugar. —Pero para eso estás tú aquí.

El horror en los ojos turquesas de Thor brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, no sólo eso, había repulsión y una clara negación a reconocer al sujeto frente a él.

"Ese no es Loki".

Thor vio a Loki deshacerse descuidadamente del abrigo que usaba, llevaba un chaleco negro como su pantalón, una corbata bien anudada y una bufanda verde oscuro colgando sobre su pecho. 

"Ese no es Loki".

Pudo ver los delgados dedos de su hermano brillar por unos segundos con seiðr, luego un par de dagas aparecieron en sus manos. 

—Thor— susurró Loki acercándose a él, ciñéndose sobre él como una sombra, deslizando la punta de una daga por su barba. — Nunca dudes que te amo.

La primera puñalada fue soportable, cayó en su muslo derecho; profunda, ardiente y sangrante. Luego una bofetada en su rostro, dejando un fuerte ardor en toda la zona. Una segunda puñalada lo hizo gruñir contra el rostro de Loki quien, enterraba lentamente la hoja metálica en la mano derecha de Thor, pasó su carne, perforó la madera y ahí la dejó y retorció.

—No— bufó Thor aún negándose a reconocer al hombre frente a él como su hermano. —Tú no.  
—Si soy, Thor. 

Loki sonrió. Otra vez esa sonrisa desquiciada.

La conciencia de Thor se volvió intermitente, el dolor lo dejó de sentir después de horas, o días, ya no sabía. Su cuerpo estaba cortado por doquier, golpeado y magullado. Un moretón se amontonaba sobre otro y se oscurecían en violetas y rojos enojados. Había sangre bajo de él, empapando los restos de su ropa sucia y mal oliente. No supo en qué momento terminó tumbado en el suelo, ya sin una atadura visible más que mágica. 

El cuerpo de Fandral seguía ahí, intacto a pesar de ya no poseer vida, ni un rastro de putrefacción, ni siquiera el olor y eso era atormentador. Thor estaba encerrado con el cadáver de su amigo sin poder hacer nada. 

Ese no era Loki. Seguía pensando Thor, ese poder no era suyo, sobrepasaba hasta el suyo y, sin temor a equivocarse, era más grande que el de su madre. Ese poder no era más que odio repugnante e impregnado de venganza pero, no podía ser Loki. "Él no es".

Su espalda ardía cada que se movía, ahí las heridas se agrupaban simétricamente, bajando de sus omóplatos hasta su espalda baja, línea tras linea marcadas con una daga, como si Loki hubiese rayando un escritorio de madera.

¿Por qué Thor se negó a creer que ese era Loki? Muy dentro de su aplastada mente, aún creía que su hermano era una pequeña criatura asustada, que esperaba desesperadamente ser encontrado y llevado a su casa; que todo lo malo que hizo sólo fue una forma de sacar el dolor que lo agobiaba. Pero no, Thor lo supo después de recibir una puñalada muy cerca de su corazón. Su hermano se volvió un asesino, uno que Midgard no merecía, uno que nació en la negrura de un abismo.

Los nombres de las víctimas del cruel asesino del que todos hablaban, aparecieron instantáneamente en la mente de Thor. Diez nombres, de diez hombres que desde un principio debieron ser él, diez nombres más el de Fandral. 

En una fresca mañana, de esas que son raras en Notting Hill, la gente compraba el diario como todos los días lo hacía; lo llevaban bajo sus brazos o atrapado entre papeles y carpetas para leerlo en sus oficinas y sus autos. 

En la cafetería colorida del barrio, descansaba un ejemplar a lado de una taza humeante de café en una de las mesas que estaban sobre la acera; la página principal era bastante escandalosa. Hace tiempo que un periódico no se cubría con una nota espeluznante, ni siquiera con la creciente tensión política mundial. 

—Ugh, que horror— farfulló una mesera que se detuvo a leer el encabezado del ejemplar. —Los tipos bonitos deben empezar a cuidarse otra vez.  
—¿Tendría que cuidarme yo también?— Preguntó el hombre sentado en el lugar que se vio interrumpido por la mesera.  
—No, usted no cumple con los gustos del asesino.  
—Ya veo.

—Pero es muy atractivo— agregó rápido la joven cuando el ceño del hombre se arrugó. — Quizás si su cabello fuese rubio y no negro, estaría en la mira de ese loco. Además que usted es más joven que los sujetos que ha matado.  
—Me halagas pero soy más viejo de lo que aparento— el hombre sonrió para hacer ruborizar a la mesera que seguía con su cafetera elevada y a punto de servir.  
—De nada, supongo— ella devolvió el gesto amable y desvió su mirada al ejemplar, los ojos esmeraldas del sujeto eran bastante penetrantes como para seguir sosteniéndolos. —Ugh, odio el apodo que le dieron, es bastante escalofriante.

—¿Ladrón de turquesas? Es curioso si tomamos en cuenta que el asesino les quita...  
—Pare, por favor— la mesera bufó con asco, luego carraspeó y trató de componer su semblante. —¿Gusta más café? 

—No, gracias. Tengo que irme— el hombre se puso de pie, tomó el sombrero de copa que tenía en la silla desocupada y agarró el bastón, cuya gema en la empuñadura brillaba mucho, para después sonreírle a la mesera como despedida con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.  
—Que tenga un buen día— dijo la joven sin más y fue a ofrecer café a otros clientes, ignorando por completo el periódico que el hombre dejó en la mesa.

"El ladrón de turquesas ha vuelto".  
“Después de cinco años, vuelven a aparecer los cuerpos de dos hombres bajo un puente de Ladbroke Square. Las similitudes con los antiguos casos que jamás se resolvieron, son en demasía. La policía teme que se trate de un imitador y, esperan poder identificar a los hombres que nadie ha reclamado en la morgue.”


End file.
